Prologue (JPF)
The jungle was dark. The leaves moved in the wind steadily, The scenery had a quiet feel to it as the leaves began to move slightly faster and a low electrical hum emerged from the dense vegetation of the jungle. The leaves began brushing wildly up against each other as the low hum turns into the loud sound of moving machinery. This is Isla Nublar, 1993. 120 miles west of Costa Rica. There were tons of workers lined up straight in front of an oversized holding pen. But it wasn't an ordinary holding pen like that which would be used by a lion. There were electrified fences and a guard tower, that almost made it look like a prison. As the large bulldozer arrived out of the foliage of the jungle, the sound of snapping branches filled the air. The package had arrived: a steel crate. In between the metal slats stared a large yellow eyeball, almost cat like, pacing back and forth -- looking outside of the crate and around at the various workers and gunmen. Among them was Jophrey, a new employee at the park. Jophrey had been working at Isla Nublar only for the past week. At home, he lived with his wife and son, however the economy in his home country was weak, he needed a job and when this place started hiring masses, Jophrey was one of the first to sign up. To his right, was his life long friend Carl Rodriguez. Jophrey had known Carl from childhood, the two were introduced at a young age and had each others backs ever since. Carl began working at the park in the beginning of May. But to Jophrey's left, was probably the most important man there, and on the island as a whole; Robert Muldoon. The "game warden" at Jurassic Park. The bulldozer carefully dropped the container holding the unknown animal in front of the gate to this "prison". "Alright now, pushers move in. Loading team move it." Muldoon spoke, slightly adjusting his hat. The movement had already agitated whatever hid in the crate. The container shivers as growls and a loud screech are heard from within. Everybody backed up. Frightened. Muldoon stepped up and took more of a charge on his workers. "Alright, steady. Get back in there now, push. Get back in there, Don't let her know you're afraid!" he shouted. The men began slowly approaching the crate and begin pushing it, four green lights on all side of the pen lit up as they pushed it into contact with the pen. "Well locked, Loading team, step away. Jophrey, raise the gate." Muldoon said hesitantly. A sweat drop fell down his face, almost as if Muldoon had a sixth-sense that something bad was about to happen. Jophrey walked towards the pen, climbing up the ladder on the side of the structure. Searchlights were trained on him, he began to lift the gate when, all at once; A scream emitted from the inside the crate, and the panel flew out of his hands and smacked into him, knocking him off the crate and onto the ground. In a breath, the crate dislocated itself from the pen, leaving almost 2 feet of gap in between the crate and the pen. Jophrey attempted to lift himself from the ground when he was pulled by his feet into the crate. Jophrey screamed in pain and terror, holding on to the crate for dear life, and hope of being rescued from whatever was pulling him. "Tasers get in there, Goddamn it!" Muldoon shouted commandingly. The gunmen ran to the side of the crate, Slid the guns in the slates and discharged the tasers. Muldoon grabbed hold of Jophrey and tried to pull him away from whatever was pulling him in. The worker had gone from having his head and upper body in Muldoon's arms to just an arm being held. "SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!" Muldoon screamed, but to no avail; all that is heard is the sound of gunshots fired and of Jophrey's scream lifelessly ending, his hand sliding out from Muldoon's arm and being dragged into the crate. Category:FanFiction Category:Stories Category:Ideas